


Poison

by Tyreeen



Series: Symbiote Sins [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: All the sex tags, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Tentacles, lets be real you’re just here for the sin, monster fucking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyreeen/pseuds/Tyreeen
Summary: Dala is dating Eddie Brock; has been for a short while. And while she knows about Venom, Eddie is reluctant to let the symbiote join in on things.Dala convinces him otherwise.(Its porn, guys, it’s literally just smut and some feels)





	Poison

Eddie Brock was a loser. She had gotten this information third hand, from her boss, Dr Dan Lewis, who had gotten it from his girlfriend, Ann, Eddie’s ex. Amidala Pecola, graduate nurse, bright young mind... and infatuated entirely with a near stranger. 

That seemed to be the only unkind thing they’d had to say about him though, and from her brief interactions with him - from bringing him a soda after the first MRI incident, to checking him over after the Life Foundation situation - she could see that loser he may be, Eddie Brock was something else. 

He’d certainly caught her attention, but she had dismissed the notion; he clearly had a lot going on, and she doubted she had caught his attention in the same way. 

On that thought process, then, she had been surprised when Dan had asked if he could give Eddie her number. Of course, though, she said yes. Even if he just wanted to be pals with a friend of a friend, she was okay with that. 

At first, the texting had been casual, no mentions of anything symbiote related or anything else out of the ordinary. Just casual conversation about her day, or his. That had given way to light flirtation, a few drunk texts from him, and finally, he had called her in the middle of the night to ask her on a date. She had a feeling Venom had been nagging at him until he had built up the courage to ask. She was okay with that, too. 

That had been a few weeks ago, and she had gone out with Eddie (and by extension, she supposed, Venom) a few times, mostly to little dive bars or different Chinese restaurants. Once, they’d gone to a dessert bar, and she had been amazed at how much sweet food the symbiote could devour. 

Tonight, though, they were staying in. A stack of bad movies sat on top of the coffee table, one already playing on the mildly crappy tv. She had already made note to buy a new one for him at some point, but that wasn’t at the front of her mind right now. 

She was struggling to focus on the movie; usually she liked bad movies, but it was really hard to focus on whatever was going on on the screen when her new boyfriend (boyfriends?) had their arms around her. Arms. Plural. One ordinary, muscled human arm? Check. One cold, jet black alien arm complete with clawed hand? Check. No big deal. 

She was pretty sure a lot of people would find the entire thing frightening, weird, and at the very least, unattractive. She, however, was just as interested as she had been before she had known about Venom. The symbiote’s existence didn’t bother her; if anything, they intrigued her.

She knew there was a reason Eddie was careful with her, and it wasn’t like she didn’t appreciate it. It was more like, if she was going to be with him - with them - she didn’t want them to hold back, and she felt like they were. She just needed to be ready to catch them off guard at some point; and tonight seemed like “some point” to her. 

The thing was, Venom was pretty smart when it came to other people; chances were, they were well aware of what she was planning. They hadn’t seemed to bother clueing Eddie in, though. Dala liked that; the moments when it felt like the symbiote was on her side. Maybe it was fucked up to want them too, but they were a part of Eddie, and she loved him. Even if that meant loving both of them. 

“This movie sucks.” Fuck it. She was going to go for it. She just hoped that if she got them going well enough, she could convince them not to hold back on her. Oh, sure, it was cute that they were careful with her. She appreciated it. But she wanted to be with them. Really be with them. 

“Yeah, questioning your choices a bit there, baby.” Eddie gave her a lazy grin, the sort that usually preluded a very nice distraction. There was a glint in his eyes, though, one that made her question who was calling the shots in his head. She definitely didn’t mind. 

“I have a better idea, you know, darlings.” Dala scooted over so she was sitting right in her boyfriend’s lap. She had gotten used to using plurals when it came to them, and it was natural now. 

Soft tendrils pushed her hair from her face; she didn’t mind, considering it meant keeping Eddie’s hands on her. That and she wasn’t opposed to Venom touching her. She wasn’t sure she wanted Eddie to know that yet, though. She might be totally comfortable with the idea of getting frisky with his symbiote along for the ride, but she wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

She liked the way he kissed; steady and wanting, though she was pretty sure that was just Eddie. 

“Is that better idea gonna break my stuff?” 

Oh, smart boy. He caught on quick. 

“It depends,” Dala told him, “on where this happens... and how rough you get.”

The symbiote formed away from Eddie, a shapeless black mass protruding from his shoulder. 

“We like this one, Eddie,” depthless white eyes surveyed her, “they like us too.” 

“Dude.” It was clear that Eddie didn’t appreciate the interruption. 

“Killjoy.” The symbiote disappeared back into her boyfriend’s body, no doubt cursing him where only he could hear. 

“Aw,” Dala pulled a face, “I kind of like them being around.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Eddie muttered, an expression forming on his face that reminded her, truly, of a kicked puppy. 

“Does it bother you? That I like him?” Dala knew it was probably unfair to ask him in the middle of making out, but it was kind of an important question. 

“Not as much as it probably should.” Eddie admitted, not meeting her eyes, instead fixating on one of his arm tattoos, “that’s probably fucked up, right?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he’s part of me. So it’s understandable that you’d - I just feel like a creep for being into it. The idea that we’re all into each other, I mean.” Eddie had a gift with written words, and when it came to reports, but when it came to talking about relationships, he was kind of clumsy. But Dala got what he meant. 

“You know it’s okay that we’re all into each other, right?” She kissed the corner of his mouth, “you, me, your symbiote friend who likes to eat heads... I’m kidding. It’s unconventional, but we make it work. You don’t need to feel like a creep.” She smirked, “besides, I like you better.” 

“Rude.” Eddie’s voice echoed that of Venom, and Dala grinned again. 

“I’m teasing. Now can we save the heavy talking for after. Please?”

“Good with us.” The kiss was more confident this time, though it was still desperate and hungry, almost like he expected her to pull away and run screaming at any moment. Achieving symbiosis with Venom had made him a little more confident, but Eddie had never been a dominant man. He was fine with being led when it came to sexual things, but it was kind of nice to experiment, though that usually only happened if Venom instructed him. 

Dala liked his ventures into being more dominant, but then again, she liked the submissive that was simply Eddie; without Venom he would have been submissive through and through. She couldn’t decide if she would have preferred that more. What she did know, though, was how to push specific buttons. And she wanted to push them. She was happy with sweet and gentle, but she wanted them both, and quite frankly, she wanted it rough. 

He swore under his breath as she kissed down his neck, a low sound something akin to a growl and a moan tearing from his throat as she bit down, gently that is, on the sensitive skin where collarbone and neck meet. 

“Dala-“ it was a warning; if she got rough, so would they, and he wasn’t sure if Venom would hurt her, he wasn’t sure he could trust the symbiote not to harm her.

“We would not hurt her.” The symbiote sounded offended, “she wants us, Eddie.” 

If he wasn’t used to it, Eddie would have found it weird to be having this conversation whilst simultaneously undressing his girlfriend and being undressed by her. 

“We have to be careful with her, V,” he muttered; it was getting harder to focus with her kissing down his chest, pausing at the tattoos on his lower abdomen, her fingers tracing them. 

“Not as careful as you think. We will not hurt her. Not you alone, and not us together.” 

The symbiote sounded so sure, and Dala was so wanting...

“Fine,” Eddie almost groaned it; half in frustration, half in desperate need as Dala’s fingers wrapped gently around his cock. “But I go first.” 

“Deal.” The smug voice of the symbiote faded to quiet pondering. 

Dala liked doing this; it made her feel powerful, always had. But there was something mesmerising about the way Eddie reacted to it that drove her crazy. He was warm and painfully hard to her touch, and he gave soft little moans at random points in time with the gentle strokes of her hand. 

When she took him into her mouth, he swore, his fingers curling into her hair. 

“Shit - “ he groaned as her tongue traced along the slit of his cock, licking at beads of precum, “you don’t always have to-“

She released him from her mouth, briefly.

“I want to.” It was a simple answer, good enough for both of them; he offered no further comment, and she went back to her ministrations. 

Part of the reason she loved doing this so much was because of his reactions; he was loud, he moaned a lot, and she loved that. She loved the way his fingers curled into her hair, the way he swore and moaned regardless of whether he was fucking her mouth or her cunt. He was just so submissive, so vocal, despite looking the way he did. It was beyond sexy to her. 

“Our turn.” The symbiote spoke with Eddie’s mouth and voice, but there was no denying who had spoken. 

One moment she was sitting on the couch, leaning over to get a good angle to what she was doing; the next, she was flat on her back, her boyfriend between her thighs. Maybe she could get used to how fast they could be. 

“Your turn?” She questioned, briefly. 

“Our turn.” Eddie was the one who spoke this time, pressing kisses to her thighs, working his way inwards. Dala shivered; this was usually her favourite part, she wasn’t going to lie. 

He started slow, kissing and licking at her carefully, tasting her. 

“Taste so sweet, baby,” it was muffled against her thigh, but it was audible. Her fingers curled into the ragged fabric of the couch as his tongue explored her soaked folds, slow, lazy... 

“Boring.” The symbiote spoke again, “you’re going to bore her, Eddie.”

“Think you can do better?” It was a challenge, it was always a challenge. This usually happened, and Dala let it. Mostly because thus far, it was only Venom’s tongue that Eddie let touch her. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” there he was again; smug as hell. Dala could tell the difference in expressions now, finally, and the expression on the symbiote’s face as he took over Eddie’s body was nothing short of smug. 

Depthless, terrifyingly white eyes stared her down as the symbiote’s tongue slipped from between jagged teeth. 

“Don’t worry, sweetling,” the tip of their tongue brushed her thigh, “we won’t bite.” 

Their tongue delved inside her before she could form a response beyond a broken moan. The symbiote was far more aggressive and dominant than Eddie, and it showed here. Tendrils of black mass stroked her inner thighs as the symbiote’s tongue worked her open slowly, licking hungrily at her wetness, tasting her desire for themselves. 

“Eddie-“

“Wrong name. Oh, he’s in here, though. Thinking about how hard he’s going to fuck you when I give him control back,” the symbiote had withdrawn their tongue, replacing it with a tendril instead, “I don’t blame him. We want to make you scream for us, sweetling.” 

They kissed her, careful of course not to bite, but it was still a deep kiss; she could taste herself on their tongue, her hands going to broad shoulders as she pulled them closer, cold alien skin returning to warmth, the sudden change as the tendril inside her retreated... 

“Eddie?” 

“Right here honey.” 

“He’d better be right about you fucking me hard.” She sounded and felt pouty, but if the symbiote was just getting her hopes up...

“Whatever you want,” he kissed her again, shifting to wrap her thigh around his waist, “you just tell us if we start to hurt you, okay?” 

“Okay,” she agreed, desperate for them again. 

He pushed into her slowly, inch by inch, a low moan escaping his lips. 

“You always this fucking tight? Fuck...” he pulled her leg tighter around his waist as he sank into her fully, earning a sharp moan of approval from Dala for his effort. 

His pace was steady, in time with their heartbeats. In, out, kisses exchanged in between curses, short nails raked down his back gently when he hit a certain spot inside her. 

It was wonderful, and it felt amazing, but it wasn’t what she wanted. 

“Eddie?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I want-“

“I know, baby. I know. It’s okay.” He kissed her again, once, deeply, before once again, the symbiote transformed their body. 

From an almost invisible slit between the humanoid symbiote’s legs, a cock emerged, ridged and thick; it seemed the third party to their little entanglement had gotten quite pent up. 

Dala found herself abruptly flipped onto her front before she could stare for too long, that same long, deliciously sharp tongue licking her cunt eagerly again, before the symbiote slid into her in a single fluid movement. 

She was used to Eddie. The symbiote was a foot taller than him, bigger and broader in most ways. Everything was in proportion, and it took her a moment to adjust; she gave a sharp wince and curse at the brief moment of pain, the ongoing ache. She felt so stretched, aching and full, and yet; she had wanted this, wanted them to fuck her like this, in this form, and so there was satisfaction in this above all else. 

“We see why Eddie likes to keep you to himself,” the symbiote was practically purring, “but he was happy to let us play together when he realised how badly we all wanted it,” warm breath tickled her side; that long tongue flicked out and licked her nipple playfully. “We will not hurt you. You need only say to stop, and we will give Eddie back.” 

The symbiote understood and offered consent. Dala wasn’t sure if she’d been expecting that, if it was Eddie’s insistence, but it reassured her nonetheless. 

“Okay.”

“Shall we continue?” A little movement of the hips accompanied the question; she moaned.

“Y-yes,” that came out as a moan too, “please.” 

Instead of a fully verbal reply, the symbiote just gave a low growl of approval, before returning to the steady pace that Eddie had started. It felt different with this body, though. It wasn’t necessarily better, and Dala would have felt guilty even trying to decide who was ‘better’ - they were different, and therefore it was always going to be enjoyable. 

“Feels good,” she managed; it was hard to speak through the immense sensations her body was being subjected to; hands, tentacle-like fingers, all touching her skin lightly in time with the rough pounding of the symbiote’s hips. 

“Good,” another purring growl, “see, Eddie? We won’t hurt her.” 

Whatever the reply was, Dala wasn’t privy to it, though she would have loved to know. She was used to their bickering by now, though, and so didn’t think much of it. Mostly because she was too busy being thoroughly fucked senseless to really form any coherent thought process. 

Senseless was the wrong word; it anything she was in overload, shaking and moaning through her sudden, overwhelming climax. 

“Told you she would like it if we fucked her like this...” the symbiote’s deep purr of a voice was low, coaxing, “look at her, Eddie.” 

The sentence was punctuated with a particularly sharp snap of their hips, causing Dala to practically scream out; whether it was pain or enjoyment she wasn’t too sure. Claws dug into her hips, hard enough to draw blood. A helpless whimper slipped from her throat. 

“That’s enough.” It was rare that Eddie was able to take control back from Venom, but when he did, he was serious about it. The symbiote had sensed their host’s discomfort and realised it was probably best to retreat, lest the entire evening be spoiled by a fight; without a doubt, it would have become a fight if the symbiote hurt her, even a little. 

“Eddie?” 

“Yeah, baby, right here.” Distinctly human lips pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or slightly disappointed to see the symbiote go. 

“Missed you,” she realised how true it was when she said it; mostly because Eddie was so careful in turning her over onto her back, kissing her gently. 

“Never left,” his lips were soft against her skin, “you wanna keep going?”

She loved him even more in that moment, just simply for checking. For asking. For valuing her consent above his - their - own getting off. 

“Yeah.” She was sore from the symbiote’s rough fucking, but more than happy to keep going. She knew Eddie would be more gentle. 

“Bend her over and fuck her senseless.” The symbiote advised, “she’ll love it.”

“Maybe later,” Eddie muttered, “that’ll hurt her.”

Dala shook her head; she hadn’t expected - perhaps foolishly - sex with the symbiote to be so intense. She just wanted Eddie now, gentle and hungry and caring. 

He didn’t disappoint; the moan he gave as he entered her, however, was nothing short of sinful. It was low, desperate and flat out relieved as he slid effortlessly into her tight heat. She loved when he sounded like that, so desperate for her. 

She clung to him, unsure of how long she could hold out before coming again. It didn’t matter, though; as long as they got off, she didn’t care. She wanted his release more than her own. 

“Eddie,” his name was a long, drawn out sigh, “keep going...”

He did as she asked, keeping a deep, steady pace, his face buried in her shoulder to muffle a stream of curses and groans. She loved that about him; how vocal he was and unafraid to be so. 

“You like this?” His voice was low and husky in her ear; it was somehow made even sexier by the strangled moan he let out when he said it, his fingers tightening on the soft skin of her thigh.

She didn’t need to answer coherently; desperate moans and strangled cries of his name suited them all well enough. 

She was trembling her way through her second release when he came, free hand clenching onto the couch as he swore loudly, cock aching as he - they - came deep inside her. 

Exhausted, he practically collapsed on top of her, face still buried in her shoulder as he panted for breath. He was so adorable post climax, so desperate for contact still. She loved that, loved hearing and feeling his breathing return to normal as they held each other. 

“So,” he said finally, still sounding a little tired, “are you okay?”

“Just ask her if we can fuck her against the wall next time,” the symbiote cut in internally, “tell her we want to hoist her onto that bench and eat her cunt til she screams.”

Eddie ignored them, turning a little red at the suggestions. They were good suggestions, but not for right now. 

“I’m fine,” Dala reassured him gently, “next time maybe we can try.. not on the couch. Where there’s more room.”

“So we didn’t hurt you?”

“Absolutely not,” she flashed them a tired smile, “I want that again. Just. Where there’s more room.”

“Noted,” he paused, “hope you don’t need to get up, cause we’re about five seconds from sleep.”

“I’m good here,” Dala informed him, fingers threading through his hair. He was warm, probably thanks to Venom and all the burned adrenaline, and he would keep her warm throughout the night, and therefore comfortable. 

“Aight.” The reply was mumbled; true to his word they were out like a light within moments. Dala sighed contentedly, until she too fell asleep, her fingers still in his hair.


End file.
